canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Hughes
Penelope Sarah Hughes is a fan-made character created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. She is the daughter of Brainiac Adam and Sabrina1985's fictional self-insert personas. Penelope is not from any fandom, but she is a "channel-jumping" character who can appear in different fandoms and can be in any fictional universe if she wants too, including Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka", and lives in a dimension that's outside of the media she comes across. About her Penelope was born in Wales on September 10th, 2037, to her parents, Adam and Sabrina. Penelope is a young girl with a very thick and flowy brown flip with fringed bangs and wavy layers that falls past her waist, has blue eyes, and wears a green sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots. She is Sabrina and Adam's youngest daughter, who has the closest bond with her older brother Mike. Penelope is incredibly beautiful and very attractive, and quite a tomboy who is sporty and athletic and likes to get fit. She is positive, very kind, friendly, polite, cheerful, cheeky, funny, caring to everyone she meets, loves to help her friends out, likes to have fun, especially if it involves shopping at the mall. She also loves performing on stage in front of audiences because she is part of a world famous singing group known as the "Starlights" with her sisters Rita and Jessica. Penelope is the keyboardist of the Starlights. Her hobbies include playing basketball, walking on the treadmill, singing, practicing the keyboard, shopping at the mall, and hanging out with her friends. Penelope even knows some martial arts, as Rita had trained in a very simple attack made of a double palm block, few punches, and couple of kicks, before landing perfectly on the ground. Family Adam (father) Sabrina (mother) Jason (brother) Mike (brother) Rita (sister) Jessica (sister) Maurice (brother) Friends Petunia Winchester-Morby, Butternut Deylen, Britney Marianne Denlisen, Violet Nerdluck, Kendra Elizabeth Knightley, Hershey Nerdluck, Jared Aaron Chameleon, Faith Nerdluck, Red Irken, Jr., Tobias Ashton Bacon, Charity Nerdluck, Purple Irken, Jr., Mr. Average, Normal, Jr., Little Miss Babe, Brainiac, Jr., Allison Turtle, Seth Turtle, Benjamin Turtle, Kimberley Turtle, Marcus McCloud, Wolf O'Donnell, Jr., Sara Caroso, Tanji Callahan, Desdemona the skeleton, Constantia the skeleton, Kozuka the skeleton, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, and Gérard the grasshopper Enemies Rhoda Winchester-Morby, Jezebel Winchester-Morby, Justin, Mick, Malcolm, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug The gallery of pictures The Hughes family by Brainiac Adam.png|the Hughes family drawn by Brainiac Adam The Hughes family.png|the Hughes family drawn by Sabrina1985 Penelope Hughes (adult).png|Penelope as an adult Penelope Hughes (teenager).png|Penelope as a teenager Young Penelope Hughes (version 2).png|Penelope as a child Christmas with our children.png|the Hughes family celebrating Christmas Our children as adults.png|Adam and Sabrina's kids as adults Our children.png|Adam and Sabrina's kids as children Trivia Her physical appearance is based on Brainiac Adam's fan-made Rights Fighters character Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty. Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists